Iris
by ayasa-chan
Summary: Something had changed in Sesshomaru's feeling towards other people especially for a mere human girl. Is becoming a God was his truly desire or stayed with the girl he loves secretly. Read and Review. Updates soon!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story is UNDER CONSTRUCTION a.k.a. "IN PROGRESS".*

If you have suggestions for the future flow of this story, feel free by sending a personal message or simply put a review :) This is just a prologue, so short, it was just an introduction. I solemnly promised from the bottom of my heart that I will write a longer chapter. *Fingers crossed* Keep on reviews. Enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own Inuyasha, only Takahashi-san does.

**Prologue**

His eyes were in the depth color of amber, where these pair of eyes tells his sadness and truth behind his unbreakable mask.

He had a silver silk hair, a crescent moon mark on his forehead signifying that he was a full-fledged demon, a fierce one, the one that shall be feared of every living man.

He had stripes of magenta on his cheeks, a pretty slim body and wore a white robe made from a high-class fabric designed with crimson red geometric figures.

He held a pride, a pride that no one can't erased within his heart. How someone could erase his personal pride when he didn't feel any trace of love before. He promised to his self that he won't care for humans nor fellow demon, all he will ponder til' he die was his self.

And now he will be merciless, he will show the wrath of his, he will be above the powerful men.

Sesshomaru touched his white fur and closed his eyes under the dark vast sky and shining moon.

"Jaken, we will leave this place now. Stand up and walk." he said ordered his servant in a cold voice.

"Yes, ma-my Lord." the demon answered, afraid that another century from his life will seize away.

And they start a new voyage, heading to another place where he will gain power and reign.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day, First Class - Late

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own Inuyasha, only Takahashi-san does.

**Chapter 1: **First Day - First Class - _LATE!_

_"Rin-chan, wake up!"_

The sun shone brightly as its glowing ray touched the soft cheeks of a 15-year-old girl, Rin Higurashi. Her eyes slowly opened from the previous vivid dream which she hardly remembered. 'It was another day to thank the Lord', she thought and the first person she saw was her elder sister, Kagome Higurashi.

"Onee-san" she yawned as she takes her eyes away from her. She slowly removed her morning glories and saw her sister wearing a college uniform. Lazily, she moved out of the bed and takes a quick glance in the clock on her small table beside her bed. The thing tells that it was already 7:09 in the morning which made her to have an about 1 hour and 21 minutes to prepare herself.

"Today is your first day of high school and I must remind you that your first class starts at 8:30 am. Mom cooked your favorite breakfast to cheer you up so get off there and let's go downstairs." Kagome said and patted her sister's head gently.

The family eats breakfast together and they discussed about her classes and remind her of some warning as a first year beginner high school student. Rin have a heart shape face, black hair as ebony which she used to clip the right side. She has pink lips and brown eyes which people around her told her that she was beautiful. But she didn't take the compliments so well.

Rin was a very sweet daughter who was born as the youngest member in the family. Her elder sister, Kagome takes Business Studies in college followed by her brother Sota who was two years older than her. Their father had died in a car accident during their young years so Mrs. Higurashi raised them with their grandfather who owned a shrine in Tokyo. The shrine was in the label name of Higurashi family since the old days back then.

"So Rin-chan, my class heads this way." Sota said as he face the way upstairs of their school, separating from her little sister. "Wish you luck then. Be friendly, okay?" He smiled and walked away.

Her feet leisurely walked slowly in the tile floor as she looks in her classroom. The school's designs were good, regards that it was a state university of Tokyo. In Tokyo University, they offer preschool, elementary, middle school, high school and college which they are prominent in degree of Arts and Sciences. Their school known as the "Home of Famous Alumni" due to the fact that most of the students who graduated in the university becomes successful in life. Too bad, she didn't attend preschool and elementary class in the said university. But she will study harder in her high school, she swore to herself.

She loves her school so well aside from the designs and high quality of education, she likes the uniform more. The long white sleeve blouse with a matching dark blue necktie hugs comfortably in her body. Her skirt, in a dark blue hue like her necktie reached above her knees. Their uniform was simple yet she adored it.

And she continued walking and admiring her new school.

_BUZZ!_

Her cellphone vibrates from her pocket.

**From: Sota**

_Hey, it's already 8:30am! Are you in the classroom now?_

Crap! Her first class was already started and there she was, still standing in the corridor looking like an idiot. The girl admits that this school was very enormous. _First day, first class, late._ Those words scribbled on her thoughts. She didn't get her fingers on keys to reply to her caring brother. She stupidly gets back her stupid cellphone in her pocket.

She ran and after the couple of minutes, she found herself in the front of her classroom's door. Her heart beat faster, knowing that the teacher might be starting the session. She didn't know what the teacher will say. She slowly opened the door. Maybe it was already, 8:50am or something. Whatever!

"Sorry, I'm late."

The whole class looked at her, as the gorgeous man stared blankly at her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Floral Scent

**Author's note:** I'm done with my second chapter. Here comes how the two protagonists of the story met.

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own Inuyasha, only Takahashi-san does.

**Chapter 2: The Floral Scent**

Her sensei, her gorgeous figure stared blankly at her. Every nerve in her body was awake from his presence. His long silver silk of hair flow in his back, she wondered if that was too smooth to touch. He had strange marks on his face, a moon on his forehead and some stripes in his cheeks. His amber eyes, it made her blood rushed on her cheeks as it met hers. He is different, a one of a kind. However, she couldn't read his expression; she even didn't know if the teacher was kind of angry. Maybe she had disturbed him or surprised on her late arrival but he expressed nothing. His eyes tell her that he was a closed book, a hardly to read, an empty one. She took an empty sit beside the window frame as she hides those blushes on her face. She felt ashamed on herself.

What is this damn feeling?

"If I found my way to class in a bit early." she uttered in a low voice. She regrets admiring the design of the school. This was her first time first day first class late ever. She frowned and looked at the nature on the window beside her.

"Ahem.", the teacher chuckled that made the class pay attention to him. "I'm Sesshomaru Inotaisho, a history professional teacher." he announced, clearly. "Do catch my apologies for my late arrival." he added in the same deep, cold voice.

'So he was late too? Well, if he was, maybe he was earlier than me in a matter of seconds.' Rin calmly said in her thoughts and reassured herself.

"I'll be your history instructor for the first high school years of your studying in this University." he said and writes his name on the white board. His writings were clearly eligible, as if those hands were skilled in everything. Rin had never saw a teacher before that wrote in board clearly as her Sesshomaru-sensei.

"Why are you late, sir?" A pigtail red-haired girl who was sitting in the front row asked Sesshomaru in a flirt tunic voice. Rin noticed that this girl have a pale skin, pretty face and dashing figure. No wonder that boys were all around her place.

"I don't give you permission to ask." the man replied, his eyes narrowed.

The whole class gape their mouth, looking surprisingly dumb the way their teacher replied to the red-haired girl. All of them thought that they will probably suffer in the entire year with a strict hearten boring history teacher. Rin didn't like the way Sesshomaru's formal manners but in some things she liked the way he coldly answered the red-haired beautiful girl. What was she thinking? She shook her head off.

"Since we have our first day, I will tell you some of my rules which you have to follow." Rin didn't like a teacher with rules so she continue to fixed her gaze at the nature outside, not paying her attention in him. "I was expecting a good marks and behavior from this class. I want a respect and diligence and do not ask me questions because I didn't allow every one of you to do it so." He added and takes a deep breath. "I do not want a noisy class so if someone loves to act like a clown out there, don't hesitate to go out of the room or I will immediately file you a withdrawal Form." he told them, his face was extremely calm as he saw Rin was not listening to him. "And I hate students who came in class late than I am especially the girl at the back who loves admiring the beautiful creation outside."

"WHAT?" Rin asked, surprised that Sesshomaru called her. "I WAS JUST..."

He cut her off, "I repeat, I do not let student to ask me and I didn't want to hear any explanation from a single mistake."

"BUT..."

He cut her words once again, "No excuses. Better introduce yourself in class or I will give you title as my first withdrawn student."

Rin didn't hesitate to answer him more because her strict teacher _permits_ her so. Whatever. She walked uncomfortably from her sit, walked in front and looked at the class. She wore a smile in her face to hide which hides nervousness and pissed off with this Sesshomaru Inotaisho. "I'm Rin Higurashi. I studied middle in Fukuo Academy. Nice to meet you all." she said as if nothing had happened and took herself back from her seat.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied, he shifts his gaze at her. The girl named Rin made his teacher acts good. Since, he was a demon, her scent smelled to him like floral flowers. Her scent stood above the others and he can easily remember how it was good to inhale it. He heard her heart; it was beating fast, signifying that she was nervous. He looked away from her.

As hours passed by, the demon explained the first lecture and the history class had ended. Sesshomaru left the room without a word.

_Her floral flower scent, it made him remember her._

_Her honey colored eyes; it made his cold heart heat in bliss._

_Her voice, it soothes and calms his thoughts of never._

_Her name, her face, her smile, everything of her; was still in his mind, fresh and still of forever._

Sesshomaru hates the unfamiliar feeling, the feeling of encountering a human girl in this another time. He came here, to become a great God and not just some Lord of Western Lands in feudal era. He didn't know what the terrible feeling was like something special, something he wants to erase from his self. He made the girl ashamed in front of others eyes, so he can get rid of her. 'Hmmm.' he sighs and shook his self-off as he sat comfortably in his teacher's office. It was already 5pm in the afternoon. The sun was nearly setting down.

"How was the day, Sesshomaru-sama?" his little green imp asked. He travel in this time with Jaken, he may need the help of that imp someday.

"Fine." He answered in a dull voice. "Where's Ah-Un? Have you completed the task I gave you?"

"I rented a house near this place, I also bought some proper clothes in this time for you to wear, Sesshomaru-sama. Ah-Un was in the house I rented this morning. I keep him there so he won't surprise the humans here since he was a dragon." Jaken replied.

Since Sesshomaru travels in the feudal era with Jaken, that little imp knows how to disguise as human. Sesshomaru never regret having Jaken in his sides even though there are times that the imp gets on his nerves because of foolishness and stupidity.

_"I'm Rin Higurashi"_

Her voice echoed through his mind, no way he was still thinking of her. He didn't' give a damn to think of her.

"I want you to show me the place you rented, Jaken. I want to go home now." Sesshomaru said irritated as he let Rin's face and voice drifted away from his memory.

He won't forget her, not for now.


	4. Chapter 3: I don't care Im just curious

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long update. Please forgive me! I appreciate those who reviews so you know who you are. I'm sticking in this story to the very end. I promise! Your reviews and little criticism made me want to continue this fiction.

I made some revised on the previous chapters but no major changes just the flow of words and sentence structures. Thank you for those who sent me PM and told what I am wrong at.

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own Inuyasha, only Takahashi-san does.

**Chapter 3: I don't care; I'm just curious**

Two weeks later…

"Oh come on, you don't have to. I used to walk myself home plus I can handle myself you know." She pleaded on him but the boy who was walking beside her doesn't felt reassured.

His name was Kohaku, the first and kindest person she met in her new school. He had a modern hairstyle of short-cropped brown hair and matching emerald eyes. He stood few inches taller than her as he hesitated to walk her home but she refused, people nowadays were hard gossips. Rumors can spread within an hour and she can't stand when her family suspects her having a boyfriend just because her classmate walks her home in a friendly way.

He sighed.

"Oh well, can't help it you're so stubborn but call me when you got home and when you were done with the assignment. Neh… I can't hang out with my old friends for the quiz tomorrow in history." Kohaku said. The boy hardly stroked his brown hair and walked away from her. "Bye Rin-chan… Be careful on your way." He waved and separated from her way.

And now she was alone.

"Whooo" Rin sighed as she walked alone outside the school. Today was a very long day. The first two weeks in her new school made her to meet new friends and people. But the first two weeks was unexpected restless, the teachers were very strict especially Sesshomaru-sama. "Oh, why am I addressing him now as Sesshomaru-sama?" She shook her head off. It was her history subject why she and Kohaku did stay late in the library. She will do everything to change the way he looks at her as a lazy late comer student. She wants to receive high grades and good appearance in front of him. She wants to be in the top student in his subject. The thought made her blush and squealed a little.

The roads of street were little darker now. The sun was already settled down. Only she was now walking in an empty street with her shadow all around. Is she alone? She wondered. She feels several eyes were watching her. Her heart beats fast as she walked faster than before. Her instinct tells her that she was being watched.

Then she ran.

However, someone held her wrist and pinned her to the corner of the street. The intruder caught her mouth so she won't scream. Rin struggles but there were too many of them. One. Two. Three. She rolled her eyes and counted them; three people. No, Four. She corrected herself. The looked on their eyes screamed for lust which made her cried and writhe to escape.

"It's too late now to regret Kohaku's offer." She thought as tears were now forming on her eyes.

One of them with a greasy black hair grabbed her bag and steals her money on her wallet she received from her sister last Christmas. Two of them held her both arms so she won't fight back. The poor girl can't scream when the other man put handkerchief in her mouth. They slowly pinned her in the wall. They all laughed wickedly.

"Hmmmp. Stupid brats like you today really handled a lot of money." The boy smirked.

"Heh. What shall we do now? This kid looks pretty." The other guy stroked her left cheeks and they all laughed again.

She cursed them as she kicked them off and luckily she was free. She ran fast but those boys ran faster than her. One grabbed her waist and threw her back on the cool hard ground.

"Hmmmpp. You think we will let you free and do some drama statements in police?" The boy in edgy looked whisper and untie the fabric that covers her mouth to speak.

"Hey you cheap pick pocket, you got my money so what do you want now?!" She answered bravely but another pain shook her as the guys tear off her blouse easily.

"What the…? Perverts,,,! HELP!" Rin yelled and cried as they try to slaughter her innocence off when she saw a familiar man knocked them out all in once.

A flash of silver came out unexpectedly.

Sesshomaru-sama…

Her eyes watched as he fought them all one by one without receiving bruise on his guts. He was too strong for them so the group ran away and he put off the jacket he was now wearing.

He tossed it on to her and she wears it, feeling the warmth of his and smelled the scent of perfume that lingers in the fabric.

"A girl walking on the street alone was dangerous so better not to do this again." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." Rin cried again. First he saw her as a late comer in her class and now as a stupid girl who was careless by walking all alone. After studying the whole afternoon in the library for his damn subject, for the damn grades, for the good persona she hopes he will notice on were now useless. It was really a weird feeling having a crush on his teacher which was not prohibited and feelings were out of the rule. No one knows it of course so she cried again and said apologizes to him.

Sesshomaru was surprised. He didn't regret the decision to follow her using her remarkably scent. Mere humans like her were weak; especially she was a young girl. He wants to kill those guys who tried to take advantages on her but what surprised him was the thought of her crying. He didn't want her to cry. It was a weird feeling aside the feeling of not getting her out of his mind.

"Why are you walking all alone?" he asked. He heard her breathing sigh, her eyes met him again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added.

She didn't answer but the tears stop flowing from her. She smiled. The warm smile she gave made her looked beautiful which he wants to get rid of it. He stares at her.

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care. Hmmp…" he took a deep breath… _"I'm just curious."_ The man added and offered his hand to her and help her to stand up. She giggled lightly.


End file.
